Lessons
Lessons at Death high are like lessons at a normal school, with a few changes, of course. Haunting Haunting is a lesson where you are taught how to haunt fellow the living. Considering the fact that you are dead, haunting comes naturally for the pupils, especially with those living people who were close to you when you died. The teachers in this subject are normally very sadist, and enjoy the expression of fear on their victims faces. They also greatly enjoy chasing after pupils with axes, loving the fear on they're faces. Murderoligy ' Murderoligy is a subject at Death High, featuring round how to kill the living. This is an optional course, which you don't have to take, but many of pupils at Death high who enjoy Haunting and despise the living take this subject so they know how to kill their victims when they are finished with them. The teachers of this subject normally excel in haunting and love the feeling of blood on they're naturally cold hands. C'ontemno Contemno translates into "hate", and Contemno is the subject at Death high about why you should despise the living simply because they are living. The teacher of this subject have normally been killed by someone in the living world and hate the person so deeply that they channel they're emotions into work. They also take great enjoyment in punishing their pupils for their own pain and disappointment that they are no longer living, like it's the pupils fault that they are dead. History History is like it is in the living world, as you learn about important dead people and what they did to be so important. In the months leading up to Christmas as a special treat, you learn about important dead people who murdered/haunted people, and headmaster Death may very well come and tell you about some of the people he has killed taken the souls of as well. The teachers of this subject normally are very boring and tend to drone on about subjects they deeply enjoy, which normally put the students to sleep and put in deadtention, which history teachers like to put their pupils in. Art Art is similar to the livings version of art, but they normally paint or draw dead bodies/animals and focus around all dead things in general (like coffins and Mr Death in the months leading up to Christmas). The teachers of this subject are normally very creepy and act like a overly cheerful undertaker, always asking the students odd questions about their death and how bloody their it was, and how elaborate their coffin was and what they were wearing when they died. They also tend to zone out for a while and doodle on anything they can lay their hands on- whether it be tables, walls, their skin or even headmaster Death- even if it means that they get put in time out themselves! Art teachers don't really like to punish their pupils, for that matter as well. Deathish Deathish is one of the two lessons at Death high about languages. Deathish is a mumbled language with long and complicated words- which sound like buzzing bees- that if said in the right way, can cause people lots of pain. It is more complicated than Latin, but when mastered, you will receive praise and an award from Headmaster Death- which is why most pupils take it instead of the so called "easy" Latin. The teachers of this subject are very big headed, considering the fact that they have mastered Deathish, and will punish students using said language. They also despise Latin teachers for taking the easier option and wish to burn them in their words. Latin Latin is considered the language of the dead, which all of the people at Death High are. Latin isn't taken much at Death high, the students preferring to try to master Deathish and not go for the easier option of Latin. The teachers of this subject are normally bitter at having to teacher a minor lesson and take it out on the few unfortunate souls that take their lessons. They also despise Deathish speakers and wish to burn them in their own words. Maths Maths, in Death High, focuses around death- for example, common questions in maths are: "If I were to kill 163, and 83 of them were to live, how many people would I have killed in a year to the power of 2.77?" or "If I was 5'9 and I were to die tomorrow, what is the weight of Headmaster Death?". The teachers of this subject normally confuse the students more than actually teach them how to do maths that will help them in the dead world, and their mathematical questions often have nothing to do with the thing they started with and not obeying the mathematical law. They also love to attack the poor, unfortunate souls that they teach that don't bring their homework with math questions, which is why Maths is pretty much the only subject where the pupils always bring in their work dead on time. English English is a lesson in Death high where you learn how to read, how to write sentences that make sense, how to spell words that you will probably never use and how to write in italics- which is like English in the living world. The only differences are that the pupils are dead and every single one of them find this lesson pointless (what is the point of English when you have Deathish to learn?). The teachers of this subject, like Latin, are normally bitter and Deathish hating, often finding themselves wishing that Deathish hadn't even been invented and taking this out on the unwilling pupils of their class. RE RE, or religious education, is a lesson where you explore the religions that focus around the dead and were created by the dead, as well- normally Muderanity, Insainality and Deathism. The people that teach this subject are normally Deathians (the main religion in the dead world) and simply love it when they teach their religion, and despise it when they have to teach any other religion. They also will kill you again if you ever insult their religion- and believe me, your second death will be very painful! PE PE, or personal exercise, is a subject at Death high where not everyone has to take it, as teaching a ghost or zombie how to keep fit would waste everyone's time, so you only have to do it if you are human without a beating heart- which doesn't bode well with the pupils. During PE, you are expected to do almost military training and not lose your non-existent breath while doing so- otherwise, it is the deadtention for you! The teachers of this subject are normally ex-military and died during some random fitness exercise, so are bitter and angry because of that, and take it out on the poor, unfortunate souls of their lessons. Science Science is a lesson at Dead High where there is a 99.99% chance that something will explode and deadly gases will go into the air, which has no effect on the dead students. Pupils normally enjoy Science as something exiting is always going to happen in the lessons, whether your doing Chemistry, astronomy or learning how the body works! The teachers of this subject have a tendency to be very eccentric and enjoy their lessons so much tat Headmaster Death often has to chuck them out of their labs with brutal force and his scythe in hand. Technology Technology, or Tech for short, is a lesson at dead high where pupils can do 4 different things: Food tech, where you can make food that are only slightly better than the ones in the canteen, Resistant materials, which is dealing with wood and splinters and seeing how resistant your fellow peers are, Textiles, where you make clothes and pillows that normally look like someone just stabbed them in anger a few times and Graphics, where you make stuff on the computers- if they ever decide to turn on (the WIFI sucks in Hell). The teachers of this subject are normally very bubbly and bright and smiley, except when people mess about, then suddenly, they are scarier than Headmaster Death himself. Drama Drama is a subject at Death high were you pretend to be someone who you aren't and follow random instructions/scripts that the teacher gives to you. Drama is one of the few lessons that pupils look forward too, as it is laid back and not a serious as some of the other lessons, like Tech. The teachers of this subject are normally very optimistic and dramatic, letting drama consume them instead of anger of the one who killed them, and don't like punishing their students much, but will put them in detention if they misbehave. Music Music is similar to the one in the living world, as all your really do is bang random instruments to make them make noise. Only really musical students like this, as they can actually understand the things that the teacher goes on about, and the rest of the school are left staring blankly at their teacher- not like they do anything else. The teachers of this subject are normally very technical with Musical stuff and are very loud, like their whole class is deaf or something- most pupils actually believe they are deaf themselves. They are also very generous with punishments. ICT ICT is a lesson at Death high that deals with computers that hardly ever turn on, the WIFI hardly ever works and people almost die again from boredom. To many, having ICT is pointless and as soon as they can drop it, they do, which leaves ICT classrooms almost empty, but Zombies normally take this subject because they like that something is slower than they are. The teachers of this subject are normally Zombies, but they are always slow and boring, which drives the pupils insane with boredom. Teachers So far, the teachers at Death High are: * The Grim Reaper/Mr Death, who is the founder and headmaster of Death High since it opened over a millennia ago. How to become a teacher If you would like to create a teacher or a student, go to "how to create a character" and create a character. Go on, it is easy as pie! Category:Highschool Category:Death Category:Teacher